


Atollonian Sunsets

by coopskenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, International Fanworks Day 2021, we stan a loving couple ya ya, zebs only mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopskenobi/pseuds/coopskenobi
Summary: Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus watch the sunset while reflecting.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Atollonian Sunsets

For a short moment, the force felt balanced. The world surrounding Kanan and Hera was peaceful and the imperials seemed nonexistent. How they wished that was actually true. The usual sunset dawned over Chopper Base, not that Kanan could see it, but he could certainly picture Hera’s beautiful smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Kanan was grateful he had the force to assist him, however no Jedi power could allow him to look into Hera’s eyes like he could rotations ago. That fact irked him. He had little images of her still attached to his mind, he could envision them as if they were photos from a picture book, but those were old memories from the past. Kanan wished he could see Hera’s face _now_ instead of a recurring snippet that he had to imagine.

Despite this, he continued to pursue his role as a Jedi Knight and remained faithful to the pilot seated beside him. Jarrus drew his right hand upwards, tracing his fingers delicately over Hera’s jawline. Hera smiled and subtly leaned into the touch, the presence of Kanan was enough to leave her happy.

“Kanan,” she whispered, “did you tell Zeb  _ thank you _ ?”

“I’ll.. get to it,” Jarrus chuckled, his laugh was hushed, “it’s just you and I, captain.”

“Perfect.”

Beforehand, Zeb showed Hera a decently unknown location on the rebel base. It was a green cargo container with a radio and a beautiful view. Nobody besides Ezra and Zeb were aware of this location until now, as Kanan and Hera found peace in the small hideout.

The radio buzzed, then started playing quiet music.

Hera Syndulla was never one to rest. Her constant need to take action for the greater good was very prevalent throughout her life, she hardly ever stepped down. Syndulla was admired by her peers because of those reasons, and she held so much love and respect for each one in return. Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper. Her family.

_ Family. _

A deeper need lurked within Hera, a need she successfully hid from the individuals she cherished. The need to settle down and start a new family wasn’t new to her, she had always wanted one to a certain extent. Especially after meeting Kanan.

Hera shook her head, leaning further into Kanan’s hold. Both were seated on the ground besides the cargo container, Kanan sitting upright as Hera was positioned so her weight rested onto him. Little moments like these were vastly appreciated by Twi’lek and the Jedi, however, this time was different.

With Kanan being blind and Ahsoka gone, it was hard for Hera to cling onto the hope she so desperately relied on. This further led to hesitation. She  _ knew  _ she had to be a good role-model for Sabine and Ezra, and even others associated with the rebellion. She  _ knew  _ she had to continue fighting, forever pushing until the Empire collapses, but she was just so exhausted. The tiny need to pursue a normal life burned like a candle within her soul.

“Something’s off, Hera,” Jarrus murmured, “I sense uneasiness.”

Hera frowned and did not respond.

“Come on, you should talk to me.” The brunette pushed.

Obviously, Syndulla was hesitant. Her inner conflicts were deeply complicated. To explain the thoughts and concerns that have been swirling through her brain for years is not an easy task, not a simple chore to be completed within minutes.

“Kanan, let’s just rest,” Hera finally spoke.

“Is that what you wish?” Kanan moved his left arm, resting it around Syndulla’s waist.

“Mhm.”

  
  
“Of course, then.”

Peaceful silence returned between the two.

Still, Hera’s mind would not rest, even if she could physically.

Jarrus always sensed when she was upset, which was too often. He was fully aware of how much bottled emotions ran through her, but every time he brought it up Hera would refuse to speak about it. She mastered the art of excuses.

Her mind continued to picture what life could be if war was not a reality. A child, a permanent home, a loving husband, and safety for the ones she cared for. Hera could not stop pondering. The hand holding her waist briefly tightened, Kanan did his best to remain silent for her, to not question the running concerns Hera dwelled upon.

Patience.

Respect.

Compassion.

For his whole life, Jarrus swore by these mindsets. By no means was he perfect at it, but when he was, things would always eventually work out. 

_ Be patient,  _ Kanan reminded himself,  _ she will speak soon. _

The Jedi Knight was indeed patient, allowing Hera to reflect on whatever thoughts bothered her. He was respectful, never once forcing her into saying something she didn’t feel comfortable with. Compassionate, too, which drove him to empathize with the woman he loved so dearly.

Hera sniffled.

“I-- I,” Hera’s voice was slow and shaken.

“Deep breaths, love, take your time,” He hummed, pulling her head into his chest. Small sobs could be heard. Kanan immediately started rocking her-- slowly-- back and forth. 

“I just wish that,” She sniffled once more, “things could be normal.”

“I know, Hera, I know.”

The emotions Hera always kept to herself were finally backfiring. Quiet sobs turned into desperate cries as she clung onto Kanan, choking onto the fabric covering his chest. The weight of it all came crashing down onto her, she needed a helping hand to lift it upwards once more.

“You’ve been so brave,” Jarrus soothed, “so, so brave..”

Her breaths were sharp and quick, almost appearing as if she was hyperventilating.

“I can’t,” Hera was struggling to speak as she cried, “I can’t hold it together any longer..”

“Yes you can, I’m here..”

Kanan continued to whisper reassuring sentiments, rubbing her back as she cried. He didn’t want her to stop crying, Jarrus knew it helped relieve stress as he slowly felt her mind calm. Emotional sobs turned into deep breaths, Hera soon fell silent.

“Would you like to return to  _ The Ghost _ ? I can make us your favorite meal,” Kanan mumbled.

“No, no.. not yet.”

He nodded, and continued to rub her back. Hera shifted so that she was sitting on his lap, watching the Atollonian sunset fall.

They had a long way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i fell horrible for making my bb cry :,)


End file.
